Here Again
by Naoko Andre
Summary: What if Minako got a second chance? She is Minako, but not the same Minako. Now she's in Inaba, and she's still in love with Akihiko. Happens 8 years after the events in Persona 4:Arena.
1. Chapter 1

Here Again

WARNING: Spoilers from P3 the Answer, P4 and P4: Arena, especially Elizabeth's story.

Pairings: Main: MinakoxAkihiko

Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona series… Because if I did… Minako would never have died… xD

Chapter 1: Second Chances

The sea of souls was so clear, so beautiful and vast… Every so often Elizabeth returned there, even though she had already started her own journey. And every time she was there… the beast appeared, they fought, she won. The sequence that repeated itself for over the years, how much? She didn't know.

- Hello there my dearest of friends…- even though she knew the greeting didn't reach her dear friend she always talked to her, maybe that was her way of keeping her alive. – It's beautiful… isn't it? – no answer came.- I know I already told you about how I got my own arcana, so I won't talk about that again, but, I came to tell you my progress. I've been observing those kids I knew last year, "Sensei" and Teddie Bear too. And I feel like I have learnt a lot of things… don't know if that leads me closer to the answer of my journey… but it is indeed fun. I would like very much to be with them… Did I told you that they're about to take different paths? Something about a… Cottage? No, collage… Well Something among those lines. –

That's when a very bright butterfly appeared in front of her.

- Oh, who might be you… a lost soul in the sea? – The blue insect stayed a while in front of Elizabeth, and then flew right next to the statue of a girl blocking the golden door.- What an interesting turn of events, I wonder…-

_Where am I? Is this what being dead feels like?_

_I… Who am I? I remember… a fight, a light… and peace._

_Where am I? What am I?_

_Suddenly a face appears, shining in the darkness. A smiling face with white hair and beautiful eyes. The sensation of a warm embrace, strong arms, and loving words._

_Who is he? I can't remember… but I know he was important for me, he was… my precious person._

_Why am I awake? I was sure I died._

- Interesting… such a young soul, yet you're embracing death- the ex-inhabitant of the Velvet Room was examining as close as she could the shining butterfly that was in front of her precious friend.- But… what are you doing here? Are you interested in my friend?...-

Suddenly a very intense sensation embraced Elizabeth, it was like… the little soul was talking, not to her, not to her friend, but to no one in particular.

_I don't want to leave them alone… they were so eager to love me, but is not my destiny to live._

_I want them to be happy… as happy as they made me with all the love they gave them while I was alive._

_But I'm not meant to continue living. I've found my answer already, didn't need to be born for that._

_You're. You were._

_I shall take your place… you shall take mine._

_I want them to be happy… make them happy for me, please._

And with that light enveloped the stone girl, changing her for another form, it wasn't a baby as one should expect, but a beautiful goddess.

- How noble of such a young soul… bonds are what make us strong, not in quantity but in quality… you were given so much love, it's so sad some lives end so fast… The more reasons to come here again, don't fear my new friend, I won't leave you alone forever… - and with that the blonde woman followed her friend's soul.- I guess things such as coincidences do not exist-

- Minako if you don't go out now you'll be late for school!-

- I'm going mom, I'm going- came the lazy reply of an pretty young lady with brown hair and red eyes.- Morning Mom-

- Good Morning dear- the lady gave her daughter a kiss in the forehead- Now seat and eat your breakfast-

- Thank you mom- Her mother knew she loved sweets, so in the days that were around her birthday she always made her sweets for breakfast. Pancakes, muffins…

And sadly that brought her back memories… memories that were and weren't hers.

- Is something wrong sweetheart?- She hadn't noticed she was spacing out again, well, truth is, since she awoke to her lost memories she spaced out a lot. That was 4 years ago, when she was 13.

- Nope, don't worry mom, I'm just sleepy… Exams are coming soon, so I've been studying until midnight-

- You should sleep more then, you don't need to study that much, you've always been very smart-

- Thank you mom- she ate her breakfast fast and stood up, gave her mom a kiss and went to school.

- Hey Minako! Remember today your cousin Yosuke is coming, so don't be late.-

- Ok Mom-

She jogged to school, lost in her thoughts.

"Will I ever find you Aki? And if I do… will you believe me?"

Even though some memories were still foggy for her, the ones regarding his most beloved friends were very clear. Including those of Tartarus, Personas, and Nyx. She also knew something related to Shadows happened here in Inaba around the time she was 9. She was very sick back then, well… not her, the one that owned this life before giving it to her.

"Thank you so much for another chance"

She always thanked that young soul that rescued her from the sea of souls.

Also… "Where's Elizabeth? She should…."

- Hello There, where you wondering where I was?- the blonde girl greeted her at the entrance of Yasogami high.

- Oh, Hi there Eli-chan-

You're probably thinking 'Wait Elizabeth? THAT Elizabeth?' Yeah, THAT Elizabeth. Seems she followed me when I came back to life, and decided to live this new life with me. Didn't knew she could change her appearance though, She even grew up with me!

- Were you relinquishing old memories? How marvelous- Minako had long ago got used to Elizabeth's ability to read minds… or at least to read hers.

- Kind of…-

- I wonder how Teddie Bear is doing? Haven't seen him in a while…-

Oh yeah, she also remembered Elizabeth's tales about "sensei" and Teddie Bear and even his cousin Yosuke was in that stories, though she didn't knew he would be her cousin back then.

- I will ask Yosuke-san today-

- Please do-

We entered our classroom, almost everyone was there when we arrived.

- Morning Nanako-

- Oh, good morning Minako-chan, Eli-chan-

- May your day be bright Nanako-san- Almost everyone in class was used to Elizabeth's strange greetings and phrases.

- what's up Nanako? You look like you're shining…-

- Oh… do I? It's because Big bro is coming today!-

- "Sensei" is coming? Then I must go to your house today, it's always great to talk with the wielder of the wild card-

- That's wonderful Nanako, then probably we'll see each other tonight, since Yosuke is coming-

- Yeah, my dad said there was going to be a reunion at our house. Maybe we could make some dinner for everybody! Also, Nao-chan is coming with my big bro too… seems they'll be making an important announcement-

- Ohhh, what might it be! I'm very curious, you must invite me too Nanako-san-

- Of course, we can all go welcome Big bro-

Minako smiled, she had very good friends. And today was going to be a fun afternoon. She always laughed when she remembered the look in the faces of Yosuke and Narukami-san when they saw the young Elizabeth. She had told her once the story of their meeting… and she had laughed her ass off when she understood the faces those two made. Also, Teddie's flirting intents with her always amazed her.

- Morning students- Seems she had been spacing out again.

- Goor Morning Miss Amagi-

That was Yukiko Amagi, her homeroom teacher, and a friend of Yosuke and the others.

She never tried telling his cousin or his friends who she really was and that she knew them from before. Neither had them asked her how she met Elizabeth, or even if she told her anything about them.

Elizabeth never talked much about her past or her memories. She knew Elizabeth knew how to find Akihiko… but she didn't want to ask; she wanted to do it on her own. It was… a pride thing probably.

- What's wrong Minako-chan?- Nanako's question brought her out of her thoughts, she had spaced out again

- I'm sorry Nanako, lately I've spacing out more than usual… Don't know why tough-

- Someone once said to me that there are no coincidences, so if Minako dear is spacing more than usual… Means something will probably happen… I wonder what the cards you hold will show, bonds sure are marvelous- after saying this Elizabeth started smiling like she knew something, Minako sighed. Nanako tilted her head sideways, not understanding her blonde friend.

- I think I'm just tired; I've studying hard for exams-

- You're so responsible Minako-chan, just like my Big bro… I remember he studied almost everyday-

- Right, I had forgotten that Narukami-san studied in Yasogami at the same age we are now-

- Yes- Nanako always looked happier when she talked about her "big bro", Minako found that really cute.

- It is said that family bonds are the strongest, the Justice arcana sure is the cutest- again Nanako didn't understand, but she didn't mind, since they were talking good things about her big bro. Minako sweatdropped.

- We better go shopping before it's too late…- said Minako; they had decided the three of them would make dinner for Narukami-san and the other ex-members of the investigation team, so she had called her mom to tell her she would reunite with his cousin Yosuke in the meeting. Her mother had been very happy, she really liked Dojima-san's daughter.

- You're right Minako-chan, we should go to Junes quickly! Big bro and Naoto-san will arrive at 7pm and its already 4!- Nanako almost panicked, so the three of them started walking faster.

Elizabeth always found fun the concept of going shopping with friends, for her, it was part of her new journey of stablishing bonds and making them evolve; Minako was one of her precious friends, and also, the one she talked with the most. She also thought Minako was probably the one who understood her the most. But, even though she would like to help her in finding her true love… she knew she wouldn't want her help. Minako was a strong woman, an special one too, not everybody has the chance to live again after sacrificing her life.

She also liked Nanako Dojima, even though she and Minako were named the "freak" ones in school, she decided to befriend them. Nanako was pretty popular among the male students too, but she wasn't aware of it, and that's what interested Elizabeth the most, How could someone not notice the attention other give? It amazed her. Also, the times when someone told Nanako that he liked her, she rejected them in such a polite way that she almost seemed sad to have to reject them. Nanako's kindness never ceased to amaze her.

Maybe she should ask Nanako for the key to popularity… Maybe that way she can make more friends…

- What are you spacing out for Elizabeth?- Minako was the one to interrumpt her thoughts- If you continue observing Nanako that way someone is going to think you like her-

- Oh, but I like her- Elizabeth was surprised by Minako's affirmation, of course she liked Nanako, she was her precious Priestess friend

- I didn't mean in the friendship kind of like, but in a more… Romantic one Eli…- Minako sweatdropped

- Ah… So would that be a problem?- Minako was about to facepalm

- Well, no… but…- she sighed- you know? Forget it… Let's go, if we don't hurry we won't be able to finish the food in time-

What was the problem of liking someone like Nanako? Elizabeth didn't understand, she would have to investigate further later.

In the Dojima residence laughing could be heard. When Ryoutaro Dojima arrived home after work he smiled. He would always be grateful of her daughter two best friends, even though Elizabeth wasn't exactly… normal…, they were really good people.

- Good afternoon ladies- greeted the chief detective

- Dad!- Nanako, as always, rushed to hug him. Even though she was a teenager now, she always gave him a big hug and a kiss when he left home in the morning and when he came back in the afternoon.

- Good evening Dojima-san- greeted the other two

- Are you preparing lunch for Yu and his friends?-

- Yep, we are preparing dinner and Minako-chan is teaching us how to make an apple pie.-

- Oh really? You sure know a lot of cooking Minako- said Doijima happy that his daughter had such good friends

- Is nothing really, I just like to cook a lot- "Also, I had the best teacher in my past life… but I can't say that right?" thought the red eyed girl.

- Well, I will leave you three alone; I will be in the living room reading the newspaper-

- Your dad really loves you- said Elizabeth while returning to trying to make an apple pie

- I know, I also know he really loves Big bro-

- Your family is just too cute Nanako- replied Minako with a smile, Nanako really was happier when someone talked about her family- And I think it's just going to get bigger…-

- hm? Why would it become bigger Minako-chan?- asked brown-eyed girl.

- Didn't you say Narukami-san had an announcement to do today and that's why he's coming back and made a reunion with all his friends? Also… weren't he and Shirogane-san a couple?-

- Oh!... you mean…- The girl sounded surprised, Why hadn't she thought of that!?- Then maybe we should have made some red rice…-

- Red rice? I don't quite understand. What connection does red rice have with important announcements? Also, what kind of announcement are you thinking of dear Minako? I know togetherness is important in a couple, but what does that have to do with announcements?...- Elizabeth was at a loss, she still didn't understand things related to human couples.

- Red rice is eaten in commemoration or celebration for important occasions, like weddings Eli-chan.- explained Nanako- But we don't have any Azuki to colour the rice…- she sounded disappointed, Minako facepalmed.

- I think you're going a little too fast Nanako-chan, we don't even know if that's the announcement they're making! Is just a hunch of mine. I don´t know your cousin that much either-

- Oh, I see, so you eat red rice in weddings… so who is marrying who? I'm not really prepared for a wedding just now… I've read you need some sort of special clothes, like dresses… maybe I could call Margaret…-

- Elizabeth stop, no-one is marrying today… I just said that it sounded like Narukami-san and Shirogane-san were goig to announce they're going to get married, but I don't really know… jeesh, Shouldn't have said anything-

- Anyway, that would be great!- continued Nanako with stars in her eyes- Naoto-kun is just son smart and classy, I really like her- and thus the wedding-like talk continued in the Dojima kitchen.

And finally the guest of honor arrived, and when he did he looked really surprised to see his cousin's friends there… well, specially Elizabeth who smiled cheerfully at him

- Big bro!- Nanako ran to his beloved cousin and gave him a big hug, Yu returned the gesture looking really happy. Nanako was like a sister to him.

- I'm back Nanako- They continued hugging for a while, then separated. Yu looked at his cousin with a big and proud smile- You've really grown a lot Nanako-

- I'm 17 now Big bro, what did you expect?- The girl was proudly smiling

- I know, but it never ceases to amuse me- the he ruffled the girls hair, and she pouted

- Big bro!-

- It nice to see the wild card wielder again, also, seeing you act so lovely is great learning material- greeted Elizabeth

- Nice to see you again Narukami-san-

- Nice to see you too, Elizabeth-san, Minako-san-

- Big bro, we made dinner for you and your friends! So I hope you didn't bought anything-

- Oh, really? – the three girls nodded- You're just too sweet Nanako, the I suppose I'll call Yosuke to tell him. Naoto and I brought a cake though-

- Oh… but we had made apple pie…- Nanako sounded disappointed, and Yu panicked

- But.. we can save the cake for tomorrow's breakfast, as long as we store it in the refrigerator…-

- You sure?- the silver haired boy nodded- Yays! You're the best Big bro!- and she hugged him again

- No problem Nanako-

- So… where's detective-san? I was expecting her to be with you…- asked Elizabeth out of curiosity

- Oh, she went to the police station to say hi, also, she went to fetch Chie. Anyway, is uncle home yet?-

- Daddy is in the living room, he probably fell asleep though, if he were awake he would have come to greet you the instant he heard your voice-

- Oh, is the police department busy again?-

- Kind of, there's been a lot of trainees coming from the big cities, and dad is very famous in the detective area, so he has to train a lot of them- After the incident 9 years ago Detective Dojima was quite famous.

- I see. Well, I'll go see if I can wake him up, he should sleep in his bed if not It will damage his back-

And with that he left.

- I know you talk about this a lot, but I can't quite remember… what's your cousin's profession?-

- Big bro's a doctor and Naoto-san's a pro-Detective-

- Ah, now I remember…-

- A lot of time has gone by, when I first met him he was just a student… as they say, time sure flies- said Elizabeth, and Nanako didn't quite remember when had the blonde met her cousin? Elizabeth sure was mysterious

- Oh, by the way, we should arrange the living room. Your cousin's friends will arrive soon I think- said Minako and the girls went to the living room, only to find Yu and Dojima-san arguing about Dojima-san's unhealthy habits. The three sweat dropped.

After a while the other members of the Investigation Team arrived.

- You're so big now Nanako! I still remember when you were this small and we played in the snow…- said Chie with almost tears in her eyes

- I know right? She used to be so small… but now she's a grown teenager- said Rise with a fond smile on her lips- But you're so beautiful and mature now Nanako, do you have a boyfriend?- the girl blushed hard. Yu seemed bothered by the talk

- No, of course not Rise-san-

- Oh, but you sure are popular in school Nanako-chan- said Elizabeth. Both she and Minako had stayed for dinner, Nanako had invited them to stay

- You would be surprised if you saw her locker on White Day! Even on Valentine's day it's full of chocolate!-said Minako teasingly. Narukami-san looked about to have a fit

- Confession chocolate sure tastes great- said Elizabeth with a dreamy look in her eyes. Since throwing the chocolate out seemed like a waste, they always ended sharing their chocolate.

- Oh~ so Nanako-chan really is popular… Maybe it's in her genes- said Chie with a knowing smile, everybody knew hoy popular Yu was.

- So why don't you have a boyfriend? – asked Chie out of curiosity- Why any of you three has a boyfriend?- Since Chie worked in the Inaba police station, she heard about almost everyone's lives

- I already have someone I like- said Minako with her face red

- I… I haven't found my special someone- answered Nanako sending a furtive glance in his cousin direction, meaning… she hadn't found someone as great as his cousin. The girls almost facepalm

- I dunno- said Elizabeth shrugging

And Yu was almost convulsing, her precious Nanako couldn't date a nobody, if she was going to date someone HE would have to approve of him first. Well, He and Dojima-san. Who was still sleeping by the way.

- ejem- Naoto, that had noticed a long time ago that her boyfriend was about to have a fit interrupted the conversation- We haven't seen each other in a while, how has the shop been Kanji-kun?- And the attention went to the owner of the Tatsumi textiles

- Huh? Oh… it has been smooth, now Nanako and her friends here are working with me once a week so I can make more plushies to sell. So, great-

- I hear about you shop a lot in school Kanji-kun, all the girls are talking about the phone straps you make. Even the boys talk about them, about how they should buy some for their girls…- Yukiko looked really happy when she remembered her students

- I also hear about your work a lot Kanji, in the office all the female workers want your confections. Didn't knew you were making even clothes now- said Chie

- Well… times sure change…- Kanji was really embarrassed, and Rise looked happy at him. It was no secret the two of them were dating for some time now.

- How has business been for you Rise-san?- asked Naoto, taking the lead again.

- Fine. I take vacations once in a while, help my grandmother with the shop. By the way, thanks a lot for helping my grandma Nanako-chan. She told me you part-time there two times a week?-

- Yep. Me and Minako-chan go there on Mondays and Thursdays-

- Thank you both a lot.- Rise's smile was as beautiful as ever

- I saw you on TV the other day Rise- exclaimed Yosuke- It said you were working on that new romantic tv series-

- That's right, they even gave me the leading role. Although I'll have to be in Tokyo for a month during the filming of the first 10 episodes. –

- That's cool Rise-san!- Nanako looked really happy

And that's how the evening went by. After finishing dinner, when Nanako and the other two girls were washing the dishes the IT changed the topic to more serious business, they thought the girls couldn't listen.

- By the way partner, you said you had something important to tell us.-

- Yeah, spill it out already sempai, I'm getting pretty impatient here-

- I'm pretty curious too Sensei, are you going to tell us how you scored with Naoto-chan?- at Teddie's words Naoto flushed and Yosuke smacked the bear's head.

- Don't be stupid Teddie, nobody needs to hear that, also, Yu probably scored a lot of times with Naoto. They have been a couple for almost 8 years!- The two blushed.

- Ahem… no, I did not call you for that Teddie- said the silver haired leader- Mitsuru-san called me the other day- and with that he had their full attention

- Oh, so the extremely sensual and beautiful Mitsuru-chan is coming? That's sure good news!- And Teddie was being loud again

In the kitchen Minako almost broke the plate she was holding. Mitsuru… like in Kirijo Mitsuru? _No it can't be…_

Elizabeth gave a worried look in Minako's direction. She knew the day would come when her friend knew about her old friend's whereabouts.

- Now that you mentioned it, Master said something about meeting each other soon in his last letter-

- Oh, so you must be very excited to see him Chie- teased Rise- You should arrange yourself and maybe…- Chie turned red and started denying with her hands

- No, you're wrong Rise! I only respect Master a lot, I don't like him in that way. Sheesh, why everything has to be with love for you?-

- Because it's time you found a partner Chie!-

- It's not your business Rise- Chie pouted and Yukiko tried to cheer her up with a smile

- Going back to what I was saying earlier, she said they're coming around the next week. It seems she wants to investigate the TV world a little further. She didn't tell me more, sounded pretty busy-

- So Labry's is coming next week…- Yosuke said these with pink cheeks

- Oh~ sounds like love is in the air…- teased the blonde now

- No way, Miss President is mine Yosuke- said Teddie looking almost hurt

- Oh come on Teddie, you don't talk with Labry's as much as I do!-

- But I saw her first!-

And the bickering started. The other ignored the two.

In the Kitchen… Minako was confused… Maybe it really was another Mitsuru, she didn't remember a Labrys. One look at Elizabeth told her otherwise. So it was her…? Then… would she come with Aki?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Well.. since I din't introduce myself in the previous chapter (I'm sorry, I was in a hurry... as always xD). I'm Naoko_andre, and this is my first persona fanfic! :D And I love this game, I bought Arena ultimax recently and I'm o so addicted to it XD.

Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH MY ONLY REVIEWER! MeruMail thank you! ;D And here's the second chapter for you, hope you like it :)

Second... If you read my profile you'll notice... I'm a spanish speaker, so sometimes my English's really messed up Xd, so any correction is weel received ;D. Any constructive comment about the plot is well received too.

Disclaimer: the persona series doesn't belong to me, it belong to ATLUS.

Chapter 2: When we meet again…

Saturday came very quickly, and a certain brown haired girl couldn't calm down. According to Nanako-chan his cousin's friends would arrive on Tuesday. She took out her planner, she had to work at Junes on Tuesday, she had promised her uncle – Yosuke's father- she would help Teddie on that day. But she really wanted to go to the train station. Just to check if it really was Mitsuru.

_And Akihiko…_

Would any of them recognize her? It had been many years now, 12 to be exact, since her dead… Again she thanked the previous owner of this body, that merciful soul that replaced her at the golden door.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Even though this wasn't originally her body, she had grown to be pretty similar to what she was in her past life. Even her eyes had turned red after the hospitalization, the doctor said it was a side effect to her almost lethal illness.

_Well.. it was lethal. Again, Thank you previous Minako._

Also, she was very lucky the girl was called like her, even though her surname was Hamamura now.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, and took her red headphones. She still remembers when his cousin gave them to her on her birthday the year after she recovered her memories. She had told him she really liked the ones he used.

Her hair wasn't exactly dark brown like it was before, it was more… a color between Orange and Brown, but she liked the change.

_I hope he still likes it…_

All she could think of now was Akihiko… She really missed him, how would he be now? From what she remembered Elizabeth had said he was a pro-fighter… or something like that.

But she was afraid… would Akihiko recognize her? And if he did… would he still love her? He probably moved on… and she couldn't blame him, for god's sake… she died all those years ago.

Also… How would she approach him… she couldn't go and say "Hey, I reincarnated in the body of Yosuke's cousin, I'm 17 again and I remember you all"… They would freak out and send her to the asylum. She sighed for the nth time that day.

Her phone rang.

- Hello, this is Minako speaking-

- Good afternoon my dear- it was her blonde friend, she probably knew she was anxious- I was wondering if you were up for some secret training- Every so often she and Elizabeth entered the TV world to train with some of the remaining shadows, Elizabeth had told her that it had been peaceful after Narukami-san and the others had defeated Amagi-sagiri, but that the next year that happened someone had messed with the TV world again and shadows had reappeared. Although there were less and less shadows every day, she knew very well that shadows were the reflect of people's darkness… so as long as people had darkness in their hearts shadows would always reappear.

- Sure Thing, I need to distract myself or I'll go crazy-

Minutes later she was at Elizabeth's house. She had come to the human world after she had reincarnated, so she could "observe" her. Minako appreciated that, she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't talk about her past life with someone.

- Welcome wielder of the wild card- welcomed Margaret. That's the other thing… Elizabeth had come to the human world as a human accompanied by Margaret and…

- Ah! It is most delightful to see you, sweet Minako- Theodore. Sometimes even Igor came to say hello, not very often though. Someone had to take care of the velvet room after all.

- Good afternoon Margaret-san, Theo- She gave Theo a big hug, he was so sweet.

- You arrived just on time Minako-chan!- said Elizabeth coming out from the kitchen

- The TV is now available, There's no one there now- said Margaret in a business-like tone- Also, you should be careful, there are more shadows than usual-

- Sweet, the more the better- said Minako preparing herself. After that she and Elizabeth entered the Tv.

They had been fighting for a long time now, the first time Elizabeth told her about the TV world… she had laughed. When she showed her though… she had been stunned. And when she had told her she had gotten her own pair of glasses for her, she had been very happy.

- Um… Minako-chan… this is most unfortunate but it seems someone is near-

- What? As in someone… a real someone?!- she panicked when Elizabeth nodded. They were far from the door, and since this wasn't exactly Elizabeth's world, she couldn't really pinpoint the direction of the "intruder".- What do we do Eli?!-

- I think the most appropriate expression for this situation is: "Soldier that doesn't die may fight in another war"- Minako took the blonde's hand and started running, fortunately they had killed all the shadows in the area.

- What does that have to do with our current situation Eli?!- she ran as fast as her legs could, but a shadow suddenly blocked her path.- Crap- She took her lance out and ran straight to the enemy, damaging it.

- There's no need to be that rush Minako-chan… you could hurt yourself- said Elizabeth taking her weapon and invoking her persona.

- In case you have not noticed… we ARE in a hurry Eli. Orpheus!- They continued attacking the shadow, until it was dead. Minako was about to start running again when a familiar voice stopped her.

- Minako-chan?-

Oh gods no…

- Oh my, it seems we have been found Minako-chan- Elizabeth didn't sound a bit unpleased, in fact, she seemed rather… _happy_

- Elizabeth-chan?- Teddie's eyes were about to pop out of their socks. Minako sighed, she knew this would happen one day, but she had hoped it wouldn't be this soon…

- We have to tell you something Teddie, just… come with us, it's unwise to chat here-

And the three of them went to where Margaret was waiting.

(…)

- … And that's why I have a Persona- Minako sighed, again, after the long explanation had ended. She had to summarize her story to Teddie… and it was even more complicated than how it sounded. The bear was still with his mouth open, gaping like a fish.

- So… you're Yosuke's cousin but you're not at the same time?-

- Exactly- Teddie collapsed- Crap-

- Give Teddie bear some time, he will understand- said Elizabeth calmly sipping her tea

- You think?- Minako sighed again. And Teddie woke up.

- What a beary strange dream… Minako-chan and…- He stopped mid track when he saw said girl and Elizabeth waving to him- Oh… it was not a dream-

- Teddie… please don't tell anyone about this… ANYONE, not even Nanako-chan knows about this…-

- Teddie will not tell a soul!- said the bear standing up- and I still don't really understand it… but… If love's involved, Teddie's help is a must!-

- What? A Love story…? Is that the only thing you understood?- Minako was feeling hopeless. Well, at least Teddie was no longer about to collapse

- Oh! Is Teddie bear familiar with the love concept?-

- I'm an expert!- Said the bear puffing his chest. Elizabeth applauded

- Then you must tell us what you know Teddie bear! I'm not much help to Minako-chan in that area, since is something mysterious to me, but if you help her I'm sure she will get that boys heart!- The last part she said it like she had heard them somewhere else. Minako wanted to facepalm.

- Guys… look… I really don't…-

- Ahem, Teddie the expert will talk! To attract a boy's attention you need to be sweet and captivating! So, Minako-chan, on Tuesday you have to dress beautifully! We can ask Kanji for help!- Elizabeth watched him with awe, like he had said some unknown truth- second, you have to be mysterious but not cold! So when you meet him, you will go and say 'Long time no see Akihiko' and then you go away, and wait until he recognizes you!...-

- Teddie…- Minako was about to cry… why were they talking about her like she didn't know how to date someone? She had dated men in her past life…- Teddie, stop, please- when she saw the Bear teary eyes she added- It's not that I don't want your help… It's just… I doubt Akihiko will recognize me… and if he does… What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I reincarnated, can we be lovers again?' It's been 12 years, TWELVE! A lot… who knows if Aki has a girlfriend already… or even… a spouse?!- her words frightener herself, but it was the truth.

- But Minako-chan…- both Elizabeth and Teddie looked sadly at her, both knew that what she said was true. And they could do nothing about it.

- You know what? I need some air, I'm going home. Thank you for training with me Eli, and Theo Thank you for the amazing cake, it was delicious- said the girl to the blonde man in the kitchen- Are you coming Teddie? I'll walk you home, I'm in the mood for a detour…-

- Sure Minako-chan-

Both said their goodbyes and started walking to Yosuke's house. Even though he was now the vice-president of Junes, his cousin still lived with Teddie. But he had moved out of his parent's house. So they lived in a small house near the river.

- So Teddie… please be quiet about this, It would be… very difficult to explain this to the others… please… In exchange, I will owe you a favor-

- Don't worry Minako-chan, my lips are sealed-

- Thank you Teddie- the girl hugged the now blonde young man, even though he was supposed to be an adult now, Teddie never really grew. That's what Elizabeth told her anyway. Probably because he wasn't really human.

- It's nothing, really. Your secret is safe- but at times he acted really like an adult

- Hey you! Pervert bear what are you doing with my cousin!- Yosuke was running towards them, they both separated. Minako's eyes were puffy, she was about to cry when her cousin spotted them.

- Nothing you have to worry about cousin, Teddie was just listening to my girly problems, since we have shifts together at Junes…- lied the brown haired girl

- Are you okay Minako? You look about to cry…- asked his cousin, concerned

- Yes, I'm okay. It's nothing cousin. Well, I'll be going home anyways…- but before she started running she looked at her cousin right in the eyes- But! Just one advise Yosuke-nii… If you want this Labrys-san to notice you, you better do something! That's it! Good bye! See you tomorrow Teddie!- and with that she ran away.

- What?!- Yosuke was now beet red- Teddie snickered at his side. - Shut up you stupid bear!- and with that Yosuke started walking home. Teddie following right behind.

It was finally Tuesday, and Minako was a ball of anxiousness. She had to work at Junes in the afternoon, with Teddie, but the bear had told her Mitsuru and the others arrived at 8, when her shift ended…. So If she ran to the station she probably would be able to see him…

- Minako-chan? Hello? - Nanako was waving a hand in front of her eyes. They were eating lunch in the roof, the three of them, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

- Nanako-chan was inviting us to sleep over for the weekend, to study for the exams- helped Elizabeth

- Oh, sorry, I was spacing out again. Sure, sounds great- _And I really need a distraction._ Thought the red eyed.

- Are you sure you're sleeping well Minako-chan? You look really tired… - Nanako looked worriedly at her best friend- Big bro says you need to sleep 8 hours at least, every day-

- That sure is a lot of sleeping. Don't worry Nanako, it's just… a lot's been on my mind- she sighed right after that- It's just… someone I haven't seen in a lot of time is coming back, and… I'm afraid he won't recognize me- _Leaving aside he thought I was dead._

- Oh, but… what relationship do you have with this person Minako-chan?- asked the girl, she wasn't one to ask unneeded questions, she just wanted to help

- Let's say we were really close, but that was 12 years ago- _And I was another person_.

- That sure is a lot of time ago!- the brown eyed girl looked really surprised, she hadn't even known Minako back then- But if you were close, he'll surely recognize you. My dad says when you love someone, you never forget them.-

- You think he'll recognize me even if I have changed on the outside? I mean, after the hospital and stuff…- she couldn't tell Nanako she was a reincarnation of a death girl right?

- Of course he will!- said her friend with total confidence- Your heart hasn't changed, and dad says hearts destined to reunite always find each other- Nanako's smile sure was stunning

- But what if he doesn't like me now? – another sigh. Nanako was starting to understand why her friend looked so exhausted

- Well, you won't know until you meet him. Big bro says you shouldn't worry so much for what is to come, but for what is happening right now. You can't read people's minds, and also you can't foresee everything, so is better to live one day at a time- Elizabeth started clapping at Nanako's words

- You're so wise Nanako-chan, your wisdom is so bright it illuminates this poor soul's life!- Nanako blushed sheepishly

- hehehe, I read it in a book, but I think it's true. You shouldn't stress yourself so much Minako-chan. I'm sure everything is going to be alright- Nanako's smile almost lifted all of Minako's worries… almost being the key word. But still, she tried relaxing herself a little. Nanako was right, she couldn't control what Akihiko would do or think, she should just let things happen.

Or so she thought. Now, at 7pm she was so stressed the customers were afraid to approach her. Thus, Teddie had to cover for her… a lot.

- Eh… Minako-chan?-

- What?- she almost shouted her answer

- You should relax, you're scaring the customers and Yosuke won't be happy with that-

- I know- she sighed, and then took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself- But Ii's just… I'm so anxious Teddie…- another sigh- But okay, I'll try not to think about it-

- To distract you, let me tell you one of Teddies scoring stories… A year ago…-

(…)

Teddie's stories really had distracted her, even if they were stories he took out from some sappy tv shows. Teddie was funny. Half an hour had gone by already.

And that's when Nanako arrived.

- Everyday is great at you Junes…- came the singing teenager. Minako spotted her and called her.- Good afternoon Teddie, Minako- She hugged them both, making Teddie's cheeks red.

- What're you up to Nanako-chan? Buying for dinner?-

- Yes!- Oh gods, Nanako's smile was just so bright… and… was Teddie blushing? Minako made a mental note to ask him later- Big bro said tomorrow's going to be a meeting at our home, and I want to make dinner for everybody- Every time she talked about her cousin she seemed so happy Minako wondered when would Nanako stop comparing every boy she met to her oh so wonderful cousin.

- Ah! That's right! Sensei said something about a meeting, since beautiful Mitsuru is coming with gorgeous Aigis and Miss President…-

- You need some help with dinner Nanako? Seems like there'll be a lot of people at your house-

- Really? That would be great Minako-chan- again the beautiful smile- After school then?-

- Sure, we'll have to call Kanji-san to ask if we can leave early though…-

-Oh, I already called him. Tomorrow we can ask him if you can leave early too-

- Okay, you're such a good person Nanako- Minako hugged her friend all of a sudden- You work so hard for your cousin I'm almost jealous of it- Nanako blushed

- Nah, it's nothing, It's just… Big bro changed mine and dad's life so much I can't not love him- Nanako looked at her wristwatch, a gift from his dad and Yu of course- Oh! It's so late! Better hurry or I will not arrive home before Daddy.- She hugged both Minako and Teddie goodbye and continued with her shopping

- So… Teddie… tell me… You like Nanako don't you?- asked the brown haired girl after her friend was far enough not to hear them. Teddie reddened.

- Nanako-chan?! Of course I don't… she's Sensei's precious sister, so it would be wrong of me if I liked her…-

- Nanako's really gorgeous isn't she?- and with that she caught Teddie

- Like a fresh Rose in the dessert- after saying that he blushed, he had been caught

- Wow… she really hit you hard. So… you're going to tell her?-

- Nope, no bear way-

- Feelings are useless unless you convey them- answered the girl, remembering something Elizabeth told her she read in a book

- But Sensei would beary much kill me!-

- Nah… And, even if he did… Isn't Nanako worth the risk?- Minako had a knowing glint in her eyes, Teddie was so much fun to tease

- But… What if she doesn't accept me for what I am? I'm not human after all…-

- Ah, but Nanako's very understanding… Maybe I could help you with Nanako, that way we can be even, with you keeping my secret and all that-

- I don't know Minako-chan… I'm part shadow after all-

- But you do have a heart don't you? Human enough for Nanako. –

- You really think so? –

- Sure do. So cheer up, tomorrow we start the 'Get Nanako's heart operation'!- She had really sheered up, that's right, Love wasn't really that complicated… right?

(…)

Or so she thought While running through Inaba streets her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to go out of her chest.

And finally she reached the station, and saw…

A group of strange persons. Recognizable people for her. Her heart almost skipped a beat.

There was a limousine waiting outside, a black limousine. Leaned in it was a tall, voluptuous woman with red hair, dressed with a black leather suit and a red cape. A lot of men were gaping at her. Next to her was a woman with orange short hair, dressed with a pink jacket and some blue jeans. She was as beautiful as the woman she was next to.

Sitting in the limousine with the door open was a refined lady with light blue hair tied in a braid. She was looking for something in a computer.

The three women were talking when another figure approached them.

A blonde woman in a black suit, like a bodyguard suit. Minako would recognize her anywhere.

- Aigis…- The sound escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She hid, she knew Aigis had incredible hearing abilities… If she found her… she would be better dead.

And sure enough, the bodyguard started looking around, with a somewhat confused face.

- What's wrong Aigis?- she heard Mitsuru ask

- It's nothing Mitsuru-san, I thought I heard someone familiar call my name. But I must be mistaken-

- You sure? Maybe is one of the guys from the Investigation team, maybe that… Teddie-

- No, it's none of them. I would recognize them, but don't worry Mitsuru-san, I must be tired for the long trip-

- If you say so Aigis…-

Minako's heart beat was almost two times faster than usual. After calming herself she continued watching.

Soon another two, or three?, figures approached the girls.

- I found Ken-san- said a girl with beautiful long silver hair. Minako didn't recognize her, but when she heard Ken-san… her heart almost skipped a beat. Ken was now a grown up handsome man. He probably was in his first or second year in college. And next to Ken was… a white dog. Koromaru? But could he really live that long? Although he did look like an old dog…

- I'm sorry I took so long Mitsuru-san, they wouldn't let Koromaru in the train-

- And Junpei?-

- Oh, he said he couldn't come today, he will travel here tomorrow after his match- informed Aigis. Minako could hear only some things, but she was happy nonetheless. Until Koromaru started sniffing around, and walking in her direction.

_Oh no, don't tell me he recognizes me…_

- Where're you going Koro-chan?- Minako heard Aigis ask. The dog barked.- He says he found some familiar odor-

- But he has only been here once…-

- I will accompany Koromaru and come back when he finds out what he's looking- said Ken. Minako started sweating cold.

_Oh no, Oh no…_

But it seems luck was on her side today.

- Where are you going Ken? Leaving before I arrive- said a voice that made butterflies fly in Minako's stomach

- Where did you come from Akihiko-san?- Asked Ken bothered by Akihiko's apparently surprise enter

- I arrived early and was jogging around the station. 's that a problem?- Minako was just happy he hadn't spotted her. She stole a glance at the group, Akihiko was wearing a dark cape and some boxing pants and sneakers.

- You're still wandering with that ridiculous outfit of yours?- asked Mitsuru, annoyed at Akihiko's lack of fashion sense.

- Can we go now? This place's freezing even though is spring- asked Yukari

And all of them entered in Mitsuru's car. She really didn't know anything about not getting unwanted attention. Specially in the peaceful town of Inaba.

After they were gone… Minako couldn't stop crying.

And the next day… she felt like crap.

She didn't quite remember how she went home, or when… She did remember Teddie had found her, or rather, he had gone to look for her when Yosuke asked him where his cousin was, because she hadn't arrived home.

And now her eyes where all puffy, and she looked like crap. Not even make-up would be able to cover her oh-so-ugly face. Maybe that way Akihiko wouldn't recognize her if he saw her this afternoon at Nanako's.

- Minako-chan, are you okay?- her mother was worried sick, specially cause she hadn't wanted to tell her what was really happening… she just told her she was suffering "heart issues".

- Yes, don't worry mom- She knew that was a lie… so did her mom, but she didn't ask more. She knew her daughter was growing, and sometimes needed to be left alone.

- I made you breakfast, so come down before it gets cold-

- Thank you mom- And with that she started preparing herself for school, she always dressed up really quick, and today was no exception. With her uniform on she went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was reading the newspaper, drinking coffee. Her father had already left for work.

- So… Yosuke-san told me you're going to Nanako-san's house today after school…- started her mom

- Yep, she invited me yesterday at work, sorry I didn't told you beforehand mom-

- Don't worry Minako-chan, I'm happy Nanako-san likes you so much, you see… after you're hospitalized me and you dad were really worried you would have problems finding friends, but Nanako-san and Eli-chan appeared and we were really relieved- Minako smiled, her parents were so loving and comprehensive…

- Thank you mom, I love you too- she gave her mom a hug and finished her breakfast, then she went upstairs to put some make-up on and brush her teeth.

Walking to school felt like torture, she had a big headache and the bright sunlight wasn't helping her. Also, he heart felt like it was about to explode, what if Akihiko DID recognize her? She had styled her hair different just to prevent any of her former friends from finding her out. And that was a contradiction with her inner feelings… I mean, she did want Akihiko to recognize her… and at the same time she didn't.

In other words… she was a mess.

- Morning Minako-chan!- Oh my god, she hoped Nanako couldn't see her…- Minako-chan?! What happened?- Luck wasn't on her side today

- Remember what I told you yesterday? About love and stuff?... Well, it sucks- and here she was, being all negative. Nanako was surprised, she had never seen her friend like that.

- It can't be that terrible Minako-chan… did you meet him?-

- You could say I did… but he didn't see me- and Nanako thought that was why her friend was so sad, fortunately for Minako, Nanako was really simple minded sometimes.

- Oh… I see- the girl sounded sad, and the brown haired girl felt guilty to be the cause of that- Don't worry Minako-chan, I'm sure if you meet him again sometime he will recognize you. Meantime, let's have a good time tonight!- and Nanako was happy again.

- You're right Nanako-chan- she tried to sound as happy as the other girl, but she couldn't

- Minako, Nanako-chan!- Elizabeth saving the day, Minako would have to thank her later- Oh my Minako, you look horrible!- or maybe not

- Didn't have too much sleep- and the blond understood

- Oh, well, nothing that some sleep in class can't cure right?- Nanako looked horrified by the idea of sleeping in class, but to Minako it sounded perfect

- Right, you're a genius Eli- and with that the three girls entered the classroom.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Reviews please? :D!


End file.
